


Soil

by AromanticShortStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aroflux Character, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Demiromantic Character, Grayromantic Character, Multi, Outer Space, Quoiromantic Character, Science Fiction, aroace character, aroallo characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AromanticShortStories/pseuds/AromanticShortStories
Summary: He-non is similar to all class-5 planted in that It’s extensive biome is able to support a wide and extensive range of alien visitors. Its poles regularly stayed within a comfortable range for most ice-planet beings while its deserts offered a comfortable warmth to those needing it. Yet It's crowning achievement though is the large rain forest biome: preserved and cultivated within a atmospheric-controlled bubble spanning hundreds of miles. ‘The Bubble’ is a feat of great scientific achievement: cultivated with genetically modified drought-resistant trees but what really allows for The Bubble to survive is the singular device situated in the middle, constantly drilling deeper and deeper into the plants core to gain access to the deeply buried water.





	Soil

The Arrow.

—————

“Hold tight everyone, let’s get ready for this landing. Mal, nice to see you joining us. How are you fluxing today?”

“No go on contact captain.”

“Noted. Pana how are we looking on the hydraulics?”

“Everything is stable captain. It should be a smooth landing.”

“Ef’al how is communication holding up.”

“Clear as a Grinniria lake captain, they’re awaiting our arrival.”

“Perfect, Noro bring us down!”

—————-

If you have ever witnessed the beauty of an ice-sculpture glistening in sunlight then you, likely, are not from Ru. Ru is an ice block at the very outskirts of its sun's habitable zone where it’s sun’s light hardly reaching its surface. The temperatures easily drop to well below -50C at night and in its coldest poles to -120C. Yet still life thrives within its icy crust. Ru’s Largest cities are built against and inside large ice-cliffs where citizens are protected from freezing winds and where food is hunted deep within ice caves. Yet other, smaller cities exist out on the plains deep cracks in the ice sheets that expose the world's oceans and lakes which hold a plethora of life. It is colder out there then by the cliffs but is far easier to land a spaceship and with the advent of space-trade and travel, the flat lands have become more and more populated, often now with aliens ill-fitted to the environment then the native Ru who are large and heavy with fat that protects them from the chill. It is one of these smaller cities that the Arrow returns to, landing smoothly on a ice-packed runway, the fires from its engines burning holes in the deep ice only for it to freeze again moments later as the fire dies down.

An inclosed walkway appears from the nearest building; a giant dome-like structure to protect the most sensitive visitors from the cold. The walkway seals itself against the entrance to the shuttle and after a moment the sound of pressure releasings from within before a figure emerges.

They exit alone, looking around in slow movements, breathing in deep before letting it out and turning back to the shuttle with a nod. The ritual done the rest of the small crew emerges and makes their way across the bridge. One's vibrant coloring shifting and changing, going from bright red to a more muted brown. Another puts a hand on their crewmates shoulder in comfort as they make it through the short walk.

\------------------

Their reception is warm and vibrant. A large Indigo colored alien comes forward to embrace one of the crew: Ef’al, the communications officer, and says something happy to them in their own language while leaning in to press a kiss to the top of their head. Another woman, human this time, approaches for a similar embrace and kisses their cheek, too short to reach the top of their head. “It’s good to see you Ef’al, your travels went well?” She asks, looking over to the rest of the crew.

Zhan, the captain, speaks up, finally moving little ways forward now that the family reunion has mostly completed. “The trip faired well, the solar winds were on our side.” He assured her, “as always your ships do not fail us.”

The woman smiled brightly as that and indicates the crew to follow her away from the hatch and into the main building, a large warehouse being revealed as they move. Thousands upon thousands of boxes and crates cover the floors, some stacked nearly to the ceiling. Large humanoids, indigo in color just as the alien that had met them upon existing the structure, move around the premises transporting boxes and calling out orders as notes are taken upon flat pad-screens. The ice planet of Ru is the main storage facility for grains and meats before they are transported to outposts.The natural cold of the planet lending itself well to food storage.

Noro’s skin shifts again through the helmet xe wears, the inside fogging up so heavily that xir wife, Pana, has to place a hand on xir black to lead xem through the ice-block that is the main facility. Such an advanced climate-controlled suit is not needed for the humans on the crew and they have simply bundled accordingly in full body gear made for full internal insulation while Ef’al wears the more traditional clothing from their home planet. They bask in the coldness of the air upon their skin, something they miss upon their spaceship whose temperature is kept on the higher end of comfortable for them.

Still, their half-human side chills faster than a full-blooded Ru and getting out of the natural freeze of -20C to a 0C heated room is welcome.

“Mal, if you would be willing to download the flight information,” Ef’al’s human mother, Sebel says, handing over a datapad to the robot who simply nods and does so, the transfer happening as swiftly as a blink before the chart is pulled up. Ef’al’s mother takes the pad back and starts scrolling through it as their other parent sets about getting some warm drinks for those that are capable of having it. It’s a thick and viscous substance, similar to yacks milk on earth, and each human takes it eagerly to drink and warm themselves. A canister of warm air is sitting waiting for Noro which xe happily connect xir suite to and let it flow in, their skin slowly returning to a less distressed forest green.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Sebel says after having looked through the flight plan. “I’m happy to see the...what did you name it?”

“The Arrow ma’am” Mal piped up, formal as ever.

“The Arrow is still running well. I believe we have Pana to thank for that.” She says, looking over at the only other fellow human woman in the room with a smile and a wink. Pana laughs lightly but nods. They both know it’s true. Pana had come to Ru to study under Seble who was known as one of the greatest shipbuilders of their time. Her spouse Ef’dina having met her on an expedition in which they were attempting to procure the finest ships for their business, ones in which speed and accuracy could mean the difference between relief or starvation upon the outer rims. It was, according to Sebel, love at first sight.

“Are there any repairs that you think are needed while you are docked?” She asks Pana as she turns back to the pad and pulls up the relevant information. In the corner, Ef’al and Ef’dina are having a hushed conversation in Ru and everyone is well aware to give the two some small amount of privacy as they catch up.

“None that can be done here,” Pana answers sadly. “Though a full inspection is going to be needed within the next stealer-month. That is going to require a trip to a more suitable planet for external work.” She adds and Sebal nods, touching a few more buttons on her pad before the lights in the room dimmed and a projection comes up. In the center is Ru and, around it, the current planets that food was in need for delivery. The crew wait patiently as the harsher planets were eliminated along with the spaceports and orbitals that wouldn’t allow for proper repair. Next went the planets that were too far to make the one-month checkup and, lastly, the planets that were too hostile for this specific crew to deliver on. Only a handful of planets were left after and the whole crew gathers around to look at the display. “We will leave you alone to discuss amongst yourself about which delivery is optimal for you,” Sebel says as Ef’dina moves back to their spouse's side and Ef’al re-joins their crew. “Please message us when you have made a decision so we can get everything moving.”

The whole crew nods in understanding and Zhan saluts with a smile at Sebel who tisks and rolls her eyes with a fond look. Ef’dina let out a small sound of laughter like the noise of icicles rattling before exiting the room with their wife.

“Well, crew! Looks like we are getting to pick a nice vacation spot for ourselves!” Zhan says as he pulls up information on the list of planets. “Let's make it somewhere amazing”

“Not earth!” Pana calls out quickly, “I grew up there and I’m not a fan of going back just yet so take that off the list.”

There were a series of hand signs from Noro that has everyone nodding. “Right. Somewhere with good climate control. Looks like it’s going to be a fancy vacation on top of that.”

“Let’s not do Frinar.” Ef’al piped up quickly. “That shipments a bit on the large side.”

“Hoping to get off Ru quickly then?” Zhan teases but as he seen Ef’al flinch he lets out a soft ‘ah’ “right, Okay, somewhere with good climate control, requires only a short stay on Ru, and isn’t earth. Anything you want to add Mal?”

“As you are aware captain I am not a fan of large bodies of water. If we could avoid outpost Zeta-319 that would be optimal.”

“Okay. Zathree is off the list which means…” he pauses, looking over the last three options before pulling up a planet labeled ‘He-non’ “He-non. Delivery time estimate: ten days. A rocky planet with extensive biome diversity, including a rainforest.” He said winking at Noro who made an excited hand gesture. “Most known for their museums of art and high mountain snow trails it’s a ‘perfect couples planet’” He says with a slight chuckle which pulls smiles from the crew that is capable of it. “Well, what do you think crew? Should we go mingle with the rich and powerful for a few weeks?” He teases which has the group cheering. He reaches for the com and let's Sebal know their choice.

\---------------------

Preparing their ship for the trip to He-non took three Ru days total and, in that time, the crew hardly got a chance to see their communications officer as they were dragged off by their parents for a number of discussions. It was a stark reminder to all of them that, while Ef’al was just another member of the crew when traveling through the vastness of space, they were also their bosses kid.

“Their too old to be dealing with hovering parents” Zhan mumbled to Mal as Ef’al stumbled into their shared living space late one night looking like they were about to collapse. Mal shifted from where she was cuddling close to Zhan’s side to look at Ef’al who either ignored the two of didn’t notice them as they stumbled to their own bedroom.

“I have often heard that it is difficult for parents to give their children extensive freedom, no matter what age they might be,” Mal answered, her own voice turned to its lowest setting.

“I mean...yes. That’s true but that’s a personal problem for parents to work through as far as I'm concerned.” He sighed, leaning his head down to kiss at the top of Mal’s chrome head. “It seems worse this time though. they’ve been with our crew for almost a decade now and I’ve never seen them come back to us looking this exhausted. I’m worried.”

Mal was simply silent at that and Zhan let her be knowing that she was likely running through her own calculations based on his words and making her own, more accurate, judgments.

\---------------

“Ef’al, if I might have a word.” Mal says as she approaches her crew mate. Of all of them she was the only one that could stand outside the storage warehouse with Ef’al without risk of death. Even Ef’al had to bundle up heavily to do so: a by-product of their half human side.

“Mal.” Ef’al greets, their large eyes blinking in surprise a few times before straightening themselves up from where they had been leaning over the small balcony. “How are you fluxing today?”

“Touch is favorable today if you would like.” She responds, moving over to stand beside them on the balcony and look out at the extensive ice-scape of Ru. In the distance the city of Gil Dia glistened in the soft light of the distant sun. They both stand in silence for a long moment before Ef’al finally let out a sigh and leans their body against Mal’s side in friendly contact.

“Mal...I know I’ve asked this before but...how do you know if you are in love with someone?”

Mal is silent for a moment, and when Ef’al looked up at her all they can see was the way the small gears, just visible in a few places along her head, turn and shift as she processes. There was nothing about her look that suggested she was surprised or upset by the question which was one of the reasons Ef’al felt so confident asking her. Though he knew none of the crew would judge him for it, Mal’s expression never made his doubt.

“I believe the answer to that is both simple and complicated just as love is both simple and complicated.” She says after a moment, “I love you and the rest of the crew, I see you most as very good friends, and on occasion more. But I believe it is that ‘more’ that you are asking about.”

Ef’al nods slightly in confirmation, looking miserable for a second as they look out over the ice again. “My parents have doubled down on their pressure for me to form a union. I had insisted when I was younger that I had wanted to create a union from love which they initially supported but...they are right. It has been a long while now and, though I’ve tried and a few times even thought, for sure, that I was in love, I just...I couldn’t tell. I think, sometimes, that I love our crew, but I feel the same for each one of you and I don’t...think it’s the same as being _in_ love. I can barely tell if it is any different from friendship. Surely there must be something that sets it’s apart? Something that is so fundamentally different from simple friendship that makes a being go ‘ah yes! This is the one-‘“

“There are many polyamorous species within the universe. Noro’s culture-“

“Yes, Yes I...I know but…” they sigh heavily. “I’m not explaining this well at all.” They say, slumping forward miserably into the railing again as their near-frantic rant had pulled them from Mal’s side. They are both quiet for a long time again before Mal finally speaks up again.

“There is a difference.” She finally says, “but I fear I cannot answer your question of: ‘which one’ as I am not limited to just ‘one’. She can see that Ef’al is listening to her intently, watching her with a hopeful look. “When I experience it, in the bursts that I do, it is always with the thought: I do not want to live without these people.”

“But-“ Ef’al pipes up at Mal holds up a hand to silence them.

“I know that it is possible to feel similarly about friends but-“ She pauses, thinking hard for a moment, “but the thoughts are...different in a way. As if, if I I could not have this. then I would surely shatter into all of my components. That I could not possibly calculate a scenario in which I am content or happy without these people in my life. That there is no other way for me to exist.”

Ef’al stays silent this time through the pause as Mal thinks for a while again.

“And then it fades and ends and I think how illogical such a thought was. I still love you all of course, but not with such intensity. I can think again about a future without any of you, and what I will do once that time comes.”

“...You know none of us would abandon you Mal.” Ef’al says after a pause and Mal turns to look at them with a soft look.

“You know that is not true.”

—————

“Okay crew! Off on another adventure to uncharted space!”

“...”

“Yes Noro I am well aware that the route to He-non is well traveled and charted. Why do you have to ruin this for me? And you can all stop laughing. It’s not funny.”

“When you are done pouting Captain the ship is ready to take off.”

“...Very well...Noro?”

“...”

“Right, lets go!”

——————

He-non was similar to all class-5 planted in that It’s extensive biome is able to support a wide and extensive range of alien visitors. Its poles regularly stayed within a comfortable range for most ice-planet beings while its deserts offered a comfortable warmth to those needing it. A large rainforest biome had been preserved and cultivated within a atmospheric-controlled bubble spanning hundreds of miles. The planets only ocean was small in size, having lost most of its mass after extensive desertification and seismic activity. With most large water sources buried deep within the planet it no longer lends itself to high humidity that the once populous large forests needed. In response ‘The Bubble’ had been created and cultivated with genetically modified drought-resistant trees.Even with that precaution, the area had become dependent on a singular device situated in the middle of the bubble that drilled deep down into the ground to tap into the buried water below, allowing for The Bubble to be properly regulated.

‘The Bubble’ aside, the majority of the planet was home to an extensive array of desert and tundra beings and wildlife. Due to the planets natural diversity it become a hub for scientist, researchers, explorers, and, from there, quickly evolved into a tourist destination. Though it’s popularity still circulated within the scientific sector, it had a decent enough flow of others to call for the creation of museums, zoos, and lodges and other climate controlled biomes to invite a greater amount of guests.  

The Arrow announced it arrival at one of the largest desert-biomes. The air was hot and dry and both Noro and Ef’al were made to wear climate controlled suites to handle it.

“okay crew!” Zhan called out, sweat pooling in his shirt as a looked at the group. The formalities of their arrival had been completed which meant that they were now free to do with themselves as the pleased. “We have three stellar-weeks to ourselves while the ship is looked over and repaired. What’s the plan? We splitting up or?”

Noro motions a number of times to everyone and, once xe was done Pana speaks up: “personally I’m going to be staying with the ship for the first week or so of repairs. While I trust the workers here-“ there was a snort from the group and she glared “while I _trust_ the workers here I would like to oversee the bulk of the fixes myself.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Zhan teases before turning to the last two crew members. “And you two? Any plans?”

“I’ll be taking the next shuttle to an ice biome captain.” Ef’al answered, voice slightly muffled through their suite.

“And I have already booked a shuttle tour of the planet captain. I intend to gain as much knowledge as possible while here. It should be enlightening.”

“So splitting up it is. Alright everyone: remember the rules of engagement and don’t forget to check in each night. Let’s keep things light and fun this time.” He said, giving Mal a look, “no more prison visits. Noro, if you don’t mind I’ll head with you to the tropical biome. I am absolutely fascinated by that Bubble.”

—————

Pana started slightly from her work as someone cleared their throat over her. She pushed herself out from under the ship where she was cataloging repairs to see Ef’al looking down at her.

“Ef’al? I thought you were catching a shuttle to one of the poles?” She said, looking clearly confused and worried, “is something wrong?”

“No no, nothing's wrong. Sorry, I have a ticket for later tonight, I didn’t mean to worry you.” They said quickly, looking apologetic as Pana got up, sipping her hands on her work pants. “But while i waited i...i just...wanted to ask you something...if you’re not too busy…”

Pana rose a brow at them at that, indicating down to her oil and grime covered pants before rolling her eyes at the dejected look of Ef’al’s face. “I’m joking sweetheart, I always have time for the crew. What’s eating at you?”

“It’s about love.” They blurted out, as if the words had been lodged in their throat. “Specifically romantic love. I...figured you might be able to help me-“

“Understand it?” She offered.

“That and...understand what it’s like to...be in a relationship with someone that doesn’t love you back.”

Pana lets out a soft ‘ah’ at that, glancing around for a second before indicating into their ship. “Come on, this isn’t a conversion to have while your in a suite. Let’s get inside.”

The ship itself was large, but the bulk of it was made up of the cargo hold. The crews part of the ship was a quarter that, composed of four small rooms, a kitchen, a rec-room, and the main deck. The ship was built to last, and looked it, everything was bulky and large but it was home and Ef’al visibly relaxed as they entered into it. They took off their suite as soon as the door shut behind them and Pana ushers both of them down the hall to her and Noro’s room. It was small, just like all the rooms on the ship, containing just enough room for the two beds and the small attached washroom. Ef’al was intimately familiar with the room themself but they were not here for that.

As Pana busies herself in the small attached washroom to clean her hands as she calls out to Ef’al. “Is this was has been bothering you for the last few weeks?”

“I’m sorry.” They say softly, by way of answering. “I never meant to make people worried. It’s just been on my mind lately.”

Pana hums at that but didn’t press the issue as she finishes drying her hands and movs back out to the main bedroom. “Well...you asked me two questions. Which would you like me to answer first?”

“That...second one. Actually. If it’s not too much of an issue.”

“It’s not.” Pana asurs as she sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her. “But where to start.” She sighs and reclines back on her arms, looking up at the metal ceiling of her room. “Being married to someone that does not love me is...complicated.” She starts and, by the sound that Ef’al made she knew it was an answer they had heard often. Still, she presses on. “Not in a bad way. Just in a different way. You have to understand, I went into my relationship with Noro knowing full well that xe could not love me. Romance is not part of the Bruunnu culture and, even if it was, I know that Noro is incapable of experiencing it.” Ef’al nodded slightly to show that they were still listening so Pana simply continued.

“Noro’s and my wedding was for our mutual benefit then. Of course I loved xem, one of three beings that I have ever loved that way in my life.” She laughs lightly before shaking her head. “But that’s a topic for your first question. Our wedding then: it was for mutual benefit, more for me then xem but it worked well for us both. There are benefits for those in unions upon many planets that allowed us greater freedom of travel. It also meant that we could not be separated for work which, for Noro, was greatly important as many beings in the universe are incapable of understanding xem.”

“A translator is beneficial.” Ef’al agrees lightly with a nod, the first thing they had said this whole time.

“There is a definite learning curve.” Pana agrees with a smile. “Of course there are other reasons. Space is a vast and lonely place at times so it’s nice to have a familiar and friendly face while you travel it. Or multiple friendly faces.” She adds, wiggling her eyebrows and giving Ef’al a look who snorts and laughs.

“I suppose there is some benefit to that.” They said, leaning nearer.

“Oh, I promise, there is.”

——————

Miles away a small shuttle is carrying Noro and Zhan passed into The Bubble. Zhan watchs in fascination as the extensive desert was suddenly replaced by lush green forest, the treetops reaching high in a desperate attempt to obtain more light to live. As the ship slowly started its decent, heading towards the small cutler of buildings within the biome, there is a tap on Zhan’s shoulder. Zhan takes his eyes away from the approaching buildings: Research facilities,a few apartments for the scientists, and a number of upscale hotels, to look at Noro whose skin has shifted to a troubling yellow-green. He looked Noro over, able to see xem more clearly with xir suite and stored. A quick hand sign between them had Zhan bristling and tensing as he looked back out the window at the approaching town.

There was something wrong in The Bubble.


End file.
